KND Operation: IRON GIANT
by Jimman123
Summary: (CHAPTER 6 UPLOADED NOW) It's a time of re-powering the Kids Next Door in the timeline between Season 5 and Season 6. But things go crazy when a giant made of metal, lands on Earth and befriends the KND's Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362. Soon, it becomes race of butt-kicking to protect the Giant from the Teenagers before it's too late...
1. Prologue

**Before we begin, let's make one thing clear. I love Codename: Kids Next Door, even when I was a kid. I always wanted to write a story about it. Then I watched The Iron Giant and I thought of a crossover between the movie and show I love so much. I also wanted to give a recurring character, an episode of her very own (because she only got one and she's one of the show's best characters and badasses,) which led me to write this. BTW I want to make it clear for some who are confused by this, or not; but The Iron Giant's setting is during the KND Timeline (At the End of Season 5 and Before Season 6 with Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y.) Enjoy Reading...**

**I do not own the Cartoon by Tom Warburton, or the 1999 Animated Film by Brad Bird.**

* * *

**NOW LOADING**

**KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION**

**OPERATION: ****I.R.O.N. G.I.A.N.T.**

* * *

**I**ron

**R**obot

**O**pens

**N**ear-Destruction-For-KND

**G**ets

**I**nto

**A**-Friendship-Which

**N**early-Causes

**T**rouble

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The Big Blackness of Deep Space dances within the Star's blaze against it in delight. Earth appears. It's beautiful view in space shows off it's rich green lands, blue seas, and it's fleecy white clouds float in a centered position. From it below, where Ohio meets Lake Erie, black storm clouds swirl in silence. Flashes, bright as Mercury and thunder as strong to hear as Earthquake Rumbles. Then the Moon is shown. The Moon, the big grey "piece of cheese" in the sky. It's grey surface computes to it's great rock texture. Then a three random rocket ships, are seen crashed into the moon. And also aluminum yellow and brown textured roots of a tree. From that reveals the KND Moonbase is then revealed. It glows from it's Metropolis like structures at the top, and the pink/bright red roots of it a stunningly bright as ever. Then from a far view, a burning star is seen. It grows closer and closer into the view and heads toward Earth.

Through the flames, a grey giant thing is seen through the sparks. What could it be? Something. Then the Star descends and descends into the eye of the storm. The black clouds engulf around the star as is burns through the Earth's atmosphere. Down where the storm is, the waves of Lake Erie crash over and into each other. Strong clashes and sea foam are made and splashes are heard. Giant waves tower overhead into a fishing ship, which is a ship belonging to the Kids Next Door, where Numbuh 74.239 is aboard. He is desperate and fights to stay alive. Inside a Captain's Quarters, he yells into the walke-talkie radio, his only hope. He says: "Mayday! Mayday! This is Numbuh 74.239 on KND Port-ship Annabelle. I've lost my bearings! I'm taking on water. My last good reading is 44 degrees north, 68 degrees..."

Numbuh 74.239 looks and sees a glowing light, falling from the eye of the storm. It's the burning star! It falls right into Lake Erie with a loud bang. Waves crash in might and awe, as powerful thunder cracks three times in a row, with very bright lighting. Numbuh 74.239 is speechless. His walke-talkie falls out of his hands.

"Portland Station to KND Port-ship Annabelle. What is your position?" Says a voice coming from the walke-talkie radio. Numbuh 74.239 notices it's out of his hand. He grabs it really fast and replies: "I don't know exactly. Off the coast somewhere near Cleveland! Wait." A light in the distance appears. It couldn't be. But it is. A Lighthouse. Numbuh 74.239 smiles and triumphantly says: "The adult lighthouse! I see it! "

The light reveals to giant glowing white eyes. Numbuh 74.239 is in utter shock as some grey thing comes across his view. A rock or something. The ship's bow crashes into it, and Numbuh 74.239 is sent out the cabin's window and lands on the bow. A piece of glass is stuck in his hand. He pulls it out and looks up. He gasps. Really high above it, is a huge, towering metal giant man, with glowing white eyes. The Giant looks down upon Numbuh 74.239, as a huge thunder crash is heard and seen behind him.

A ginormous wave crashes over the ship and throws Numbuh 74.239 overboard, into the lakes rippling water. The ship begins sinking fast. Numbuh 74.239 surfaces, cling to ship debris, which is a KND Crate of Ice Cream. He sees lightning-brief glimpses of the giant thing, as it moves off in the howling storm and suddenly disappears in the mists. He shakes his head in disbelief, as a powerful wave tackles over him, flying him over onto a cliff of Rocks. Numbuh 74.239, clings to the rocks. Barely alive, whipped by wind and rain, he climbs up, and away from the waves. He begins to climb the rocky cliff. Up at the top, far above where Numbuh 74.239 is, the real adult lighthouse perched atop at the top. The brilliant beam tries in vain to penetrate the raging storm and shines bright into the stormy sky.

At last, Numbuh 74.239, reaches the top, right when the storm is staring to get calm. He jerks his way onto the cliff and rolls onto his back, soaked, beaten and still tired. From from him, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., one of Sector V's ships lands, over a large puddle. Numbuh 74.239 grows unconscious and passes out, just as five silhouettes arrive and retrieve him. It's Sector V. One silhouette, big and round looks around and notices Numbuh 74.239. It's Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan, Jr.

"Hey guys, here he is!" He shouts, as the group assembles around the body of the KND Scientist. They all look like silhouette puppets, with lights slightly glimpsed upon their faces, the rain also give a more sentimental look to them. Lighting strike which shows them all.

"Wow, he looks completely out of shape! He must have eaten something which causing his boat to disappear in the storm." says Nubmuh 3/Kuki Sanban, holding a Doctor Rainbow Monkey next to her.

"Out shape. Kuki, it's lucky, he's still in one piece. Because Numbuh 5 says that this is one heap of a storm." says Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, as she tilts her red hat, and looking at Numbuh 3. "Well yeah, but why is he all the way out here?! He could have been killed!" Numbuh 4/Wallabee "Wally" Beatles replies to her.

"Guys, this really is serious. So stop your arguing and get him into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, pronto!" Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno says to all the four of the group. They salvage his body, just as Numbuh 74.239 blacks out. The last thing he sees is them bending to to pick him up, and lighting striking behind them. His eyesight fades together. Complete darkness fills his eye vision, and he only things he can hear is the blast off of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., blasting off to the Moonbase, and millions of talking from kids, who are not seen but some are noticeable, running, and finally, silence. Pure empty silence...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter I: An Invader From Mars

**To clarify, this is a Crossover of The Iron Giant (1999) and Codename: Kids Next Door. I made it a Fanfic then a Crossover because The Iron Giant's Fanbase is small and no KND Fanfic Reader would read this. And I also want to give a big thank you to both SonicShane97 and GymnasticsRules101 for their ideas and support. I love you guys. Enjoy Reading...**

**(I Own Nothing!)**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"An Invader From Mars!"**

* * *

Numbuh 74.239 awakes inside the KND Moonbase Hospital, with three doctors, the entire Sector V and Numbuh 86 are surrounding him. He lays on a Bed and breathes through an oxygen mask and is checked of his cuts and bruises from the storm. Across from him, is a TV, showing his Blood Pressure and Oxygen. Numbuh 86/Fanny Fulbright leans over to the waking Operative.

"He's coming around. How are you feeling there, Gabe?" she says.

"Hello, Gabe? Numbuh 74.239?! Can you hear me?! Have you gone deaf from that crazy storm?!"

Numbuh 74.239 a annoyingly takes off the mask, sits up on the table and looks at her, eye to eye, while grabbing her shirt.

"Do you think, I'm that deaf to hear you? Geez! I need something from that big thing." he says to her and the group.

He lets go off her and she covers her chest with her arms, and in disgust.

"What big thing? Is is some cruddy bad guys? Cause I could kick their butts for you!" Numbuh 4 says.

Numbuh 5 whacks Numbuh 4, in the back of his head and he looks at her of what he said was stupid to everyone.

She tells him: "Shut it, Numbuh 4. Don't ya'll remember, his ship crashed and sunk.."

"By a Giant Monster!" Numbuh 74.239 screams, from getting back in order and stops being tired. Everyone looks at him with oddness and behind them a door enters. It's Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie.

As she enters, everyone in the room says: "Giant Monster?"

"Giant Monster..." Numbuh 362 says. Everyone turns to see her.

She continues: "..I Bet his crash in that storm couldn't be severe."

Numbuh 74.239 says to her as he grabs her shoulders: "But It wasn't. It was real! I saw it and I ran into it! It had big glowing eyes! It's an something. Like an Invader from Mars! Wait that's it! THAT'S IT! IT'S AN INVADER FROM..."

Numbuh 362 speaks over top of him: "Uh, I can't believe it, Numbuh 74.239. You had caught your peanut allergy, again and went out on a boat, and this time, in a storm. Numbuh 74.239! Take a Chill Phil! Now, just breathe..."

Numbuh 74.239 breathes and calms himself, as he looks up at her and back at the entire group in the room.

**"**Now, slow down, and tell us what you saw. And this time, say it slow and steady."

Numbuh 74.239 then sits down on the Bed and the Doctors treat him some Ice Cream. He begins to tell them what he saw in the storm:

He says to them all: "Okay...My ship crashed into a huge towering giant. Almost 100. No, maybe 500 Stories High. Say it's mixed with 10 muscle adults combined. But, it came from Outer Space. I saw it. With my two eyes. And it was heading towards land. I don't know what it was but, it's something. But it might have been something, that...wait, it was something. An invader from Mars. Yeah, that's it! It's...it's an invader from Mars."

Throughout this piece of wonder that Numbuh 74.239 is saying to everyone, some are amazing or scared. Only Numbuh 2 doesn't believe this. Numbuh 3 cowers in the back and shivers with her Green Doctor Rainbow Monkey held, so very close to her.

She says: "Oh...It must be very evil and could come to GET US ALL!"

"Hah. Come on Numbuh 3, I've seen more invaders than that. They'd be cold blooded as I've known." Numbuh 2 says to her as she creeps to the corner of the room and screams.

Numbuh 74.239 angrily responds too him: "Nice one. It's not cold blooded, but it is real. It was something from Mars. An Invader, yes. But Something! I Swear!"

Throughout everyone, Numbuh 362/Rachel is the most amazed and thinks of what it's like from Numbuh 74.239's description of the thing. She is in complete awe.

She says to herself: "Hmm, something from Mars."

Then she turns back to Numbuh 74.239.

"Are you sure this, thing is real?"

Numbuh 74.239 replies: "Uh, yeah it is. And one more thing...Is this Ice Cream Boysenberry or Honey Nut, because this is too good."

Everyone giggles at his question. Then an alarm is heard.

**"**What's going on?" says Numbuh 2.

Then a TV above a Doctor, snaps on. It's Numbuh 363/Harvey McKenzie. He looks to be in distress as chaos goes on behind him. Everybody looks up.

He says: "Hello, Moonbase. Or anybody who can hear this. We are outnumbered and this tall adult guy is attacking us! Send help! This is not a..."

The TV Message dies away.

Numbuh 362 yells: "Harvey!"

Then she looks down and to to Numbuh 74.239, who is stunned by the alarm and the broadcast.

"Wait, tall adult guy. Hey is this that the invader you're talking about?"

Numbuh 74.239 amazed at the message, replies: "Yeah. I was right! A Tall Invader From Mars. Who s also an adult! Wait till the Boys back home get a load of that!

Numbuh 1 says to him: "Well I'm sure they know!"

Everyone runs out except for the doctors and Numbuh 74.239. He tries to get up, but his leg hurts.

He yells "Wait up. Or you know what? Tell me about it when you all get back."

Taking off from the Moonbase, Numbuhs 362, 86 and Sector V meet up with a squad led by Numbuh 60, which has arrived at the action at the Sector W Treehouse, but they're too late. Half of Sector W's Treehouse, has been bitten off. The Treehouse is made of of metal and old KND Ships and is located in the center of a junkyard of Western Ohio called, Rheingold Scrapyard. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrives at the Treehouse as KND Scientists and Operatives come and go from this mysterious attack. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lands on a almost bitten landing platform and Numbuhs 362, 86 and Sector V walk out and look around the damage.

"Whoa. I bet that Invader sure did a lot of damage." says Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1 replies to him: "Numbuh 4, please. It can't be some invader."

Numbuh 362 says in awe: "Probably it its."

"What?" Numbuh 1 says to her.

"Nothing." She responds.

From a far distance, Numbuh 60 can be seen with a KND Detective, talking to Numbuhs 363, 83 and 84.

Numbuh 363 says to them: "But it's true. It was big and tall. Seriously..."

Numbuh 60 responds to him: "Hey, Hey calm down, dude! This thing really can't be that bad."

He turns to the Detective and gives him a look to write down on his notepad, what he said. He turns back to the little group of three.

"But was it programmed by an adult?" Numbuh 60 says back to Numbuh 363.

"No."

Then, Numbuh 83/Sonya, comes to his side and says: "It was big and scary."

He turns to her and says: "It wasn't that scary. It had big glowing eyes of the sort. And it was like a big moving sculpture...but made of not clay or anything. But like the scrap and metal, here in the Junkyard."

Then Numbuh 84/Lee joins in and says: "Not Cool, at all."

Numbuh 60 turns to the detective and says: "Get this down."

The Detective writes on his notepad, but it's actually a sketch drawing of what the Iron Giant, also know as "the Invader" could be like. But it's obviously false. Then Sector V approaches Numbuh 60 and the Detective.

"Numbuh 60. We've arrived." says Numbuh 86, approaching them.

"Yeah." As he turns and says to her,

Numbuh 362 steps up to Fanny and says: "Fanny, let me do the talking for once. So what did my brother say about this thing, and what happened here?"

Numbuh 363 says to her: "Rachel. You and Sector V missed it! It was big and..."

Numbuh 60 turns to her: "Dude."

He turns back to her.

"From our clues and their views of this invader. And from our best detective's perspective, we written down what they said and our thoughts on this thing. It could look like this."

The Detective gives Numbuh 60 the notepad and then turns it over to Numbuh 362 and Sector V.

"What does it look like?" says Numbuh 1.

"Let me see! Is it cool?" says Numbuh 4, jumping over Numbuh 1 and throwing him to the ground.

"Ow! Darn it, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 yells.

"Sorry." Numbuh 4 says to Numbuh 1.

"Well, Numbuh 4. If you want to know so badly. I think it's...how do it put it. Very amazing., really" says Numbuh 362. She gives him the notepad and Numbuh 4's excitement, disappears. Then Numbuh 3 creeps over and breathes down Numbuh 4's neck. He turns to her.

"Buzz off, Scared-bow Monkey Girl." Numbuh 4 says to her.

"Oh, come on, Wally. It really can't be all that big and scary..." Numbuh 3 says to him and looks at the drawing. She freaks out and cowers behind Numbuh 4. He then put his hand to his sides and looks at her.

"Trying to be the superhero here. Yeah, Wally?" says Numbuh 2.

Everyone laughs and Numbuh 4 angrily blushes, and looks back at Numbuh 3 with frighten tears in her eyes. He gives a little smile and looks back at the group. Then all of a sudden, Numbuhs 1, 2, 86 and 5 start making fun of him, and act like they're all damsels in distress.

"Oh, Wallyman. Rescue me from this foul beast." Numbuh 86 says as she falls and swoons to him.

"Help me Numbuh 4. You're my only hope." Numbuh 1 says as he hold his hood and bends down to pretend to press a button.

"Help me please! I've got a girlfriend to protect from this foul-man who has tied me up on railroad tracks." Numbuh 2 says pretending to be tied up. All three laugh, but Numbuh 5 says to him before she can make a joke:

"Don't ya think that make's sense, Numbuh 2?"

"Well...IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Numbuh 4 screams at them.

"He's right. We've got to find this thing or invader of mars or somewhere. And bring him to justice! Three of us will stay behind and help Sector W with the Treehouse, and three of us will go to find this thing." says Numbuh 362. "Well do Rock, Paper, Scissors for the choices."

After the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, the group decides that Numbuhs 2, 4, and 86 stay behind and Numbuhs 1, 3 and 362 to find the Invader who has left a trail through the junkyard into the forest. While suiting up, Numbuh 3 is having a hard time. Numbuh 1 is trying his hardest to make her go.

"But I don't wanna, Numbuh 1! It's spooky, out there." says Numbuh 3, when Numbuh 1 is trying to get her suited.

"Numbuh 3! You're going with us and this on Rachel's command!" Numbuh 1 says to her.

Numbuh 362 turns her head to see them and says: "I'm sorry, what?"

But when she looks, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 are suited and ready to go. But, Numbuh 3 is shaking with her Green Doctor Rainbow Monkey held so tight, than back at the Moonbase.

"Nothing...But we're ready." says Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 362 then looks resolute to both of them and says: "Alright then. Kids Next Door, Move out!"

The three leave Sector W's Treehouse and follow the trail of giant footprints, into the depths of the dark and edgy forest. Little do they know, but what they're going to find is something greater than what Numbuh 74.239 told them or what's in their wildest dreams.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter II: Close Encounters

**Chapter II**

**"Close Encounters"**

* * *

The dark night, falls across the forest. Dancing in a way of relaxation and creepiness. Fog starts drifting through trees. Very Spooky. At the forest's edge, Numbuhs 1, 3, and 362 enter with their hands holding weapons. They look like B.B. Gun-like things. Numbuh 362 clicks on of them with a resolute look on her face.

* * *

**Kids Next Door B. B. G.U.N.**

**B**attle

**B**odyguard

**G**ets

**U**nderstudy

**N**eutralization

* * *

She turns to both Numbuhs 1 and 3 who are checking out tree-damage left by this thing. Numbuh 3 shivers like a coward and continues to look around. Numbuh 1 then looks at Numbuh 362.

"Now what? Should we go back?" He says to her.

She replies: "No. We must keep..."

Then a large boom noise is heard through the forest. The three move is shock and look around. It sounds like a giant. Numbuh 1 activates the flashlight on the side of his B. B. Gun, and looks around. Nothing is in sight.

"Can we please go home?" Numbuh 3 says, almost ready to break into tears, over her fear.

"No, Numbuh 3. Come on!" Numbuh 362 says to her.

The three walk off as the darkness descends upon them. Numbuh 1 is trailed up, next to Numbuh 362. Numbuh 3 looks around and starts to bite her nails on her left hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sector W's Treehouse, Numbuh 60 has left, leaving some workers to help out Sector W and Numbuhs 2, 4 and 86. A few pick up a large chunk of the Treehouse and put it back where it belongs. Some seal up the cracks and check out the damage. All except, Numbuh 4.

"I still wish I would've gone with them, than being at this dump." says Numbuh 4 in disgust over the turn of events. He then turns to see Numbuh 363, who heard what he said.

"Ahem. That dump is me and my friend's Treehouse and Junkyard, jerk!" Numbuh 363 yells to Numbuh 4. He then kicks him in the knee. Numbuh 4 grabs his leg in pain.

"Ow. Okay, I think I deserved that." Numbuh 4 says.

Numbuh 5 says to Numbuh 363 in a distance: "Ya'll just ignore him. He'll forget about ya and what he said sometime soon."

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are then seen, carrying a large TV/Computer screen. Then they hear a large marching noise. It's coming from outside. Both look at each other.

"What was that?" Numbuh 86 asks Numbuh 2.

He responds, while giving onto his grip of the TV/Computer screen: "Hopefully a tree, that forgot to fall from the storm the other night. Or something."

"Yeah. But I do hope this thing about this invader is all a big joke and a scame. Or it's just a robot programmed by adults like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb." Numbuh 86 says, as they walk off.

Numbuh 2 turns to her and says: "Au contraire, Numbuh 86. Their robots would be going off on their own, eating Treehouses, and going through Junkyards. Even if they're made of metal or something."

She then looks at the cracks and the ruin of the Treehouse then back to Numbuh 2.

She replies: "Good Point, for one stupid boy.

Numbuh 2 looks angry at her and replies: "Hey!"

"What? I can't help that fact that all boys are stupid! But can you really blame me?"

* * *

Back in the forest, Numbuhs 1, 3 and 362 creep on, as the forest grows more and more dense. More and more, tree-damage begins to take shape.

"Maybe we should split up." Numbuh 1 says.

Numbuh 362 responds: "Good Idea."

"Can we please go somewhere, where there's a little more light." Numbuh 3 says.

Numbuh 1, annoyed, turns to her and says: "Numbuh 3. You've got a flashlight on your B. B. G.U.N. so shut up and stop being such a Sonya!"

"I'm not a Sonya, Numbuh 1!" She angrily replies.

"Kuki, you like her are afraid of the dark."

"No, I'm not!"

Numbuh 362 yells at them: "Guys!"

Both look at her and split in directions. Numbuhs 1 and 3 go in a direction off trail, which leads through a large amount of tree-damage; Numbuh 362 marches on the trail. Suddenly, the trail of giant footprints end. What happened? Where did they go? Numbuh 362 then looks up and gasps. A huge tall tunnel is shown, broken limbs, and is perfectly formed in a perfect outline of a huge man-shaped thing. She looks on amazed and decides to creep on. She hears a deep rhythmic humming that vibrates the ground. It sounds strange, not like the giant stomping she and Numbuhs 1 and 3 heard, it sounds, alien. She slowly creeps behind trees to see something. it's bright and there's pop music coming from it. The rhythmic humming starts growing quieter and closer. She pops into a bush, and then behind a giant rock. She loads her B.B. G.U.N. with a bullet and a piece of gum, She clicks it up and shuts off her flashlight. She jumps from the rock, ready to shoot. But to her surprise, nothing there. Nothing but a Mini Mart, station next to a Power Station. The rhythmic humming is coming from the Power Station and the pop music is the Mini Mart. The Power Station's bright light is mixed with the Mini Mart's sign.

Numbuh 362 starts walking from the rock and looking around the Mini Mart and Power Station, curious. The Inside of the Mini Mart is closed and looks abandoned, but the sign above it still works, and she sees a metal radio, with the pop music playing from it. She gulps and continues to looks around.

Behind her, two glowing eyes appears and move forward. The giant stomping noise returns. She turns to see a huge, tall, giant, towering over her and walking to the Power Station. It's made of metal! It's foot slams hard, deep into the ground right in front of Numbuh 362. She yelps. Two huge feet become two huge legs. She looks up and runs from the Giant. Numbuh 362 runs and hides in the bushes and looks on. She can't believe her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Numbuh 1 and 3 hear the Giant stomping and they learn it's coming from where Numbuh 362 had took off from on the trail. They turn around and see a bright light that is could mean something.

"Numbuh 1, what's that?" Numbuh 3 nervously asks.

"I don't know. Come on." Numbuh 1 replies. The two walks on to see the light and find out about the Giant stomping noise. But when they jump through the trees. They see a Lightpost. They've entered a park, which is closed. Numbuh 1 looks disappointed and Numbuh 3, exictied about the light says:

"Yay! It's not spooky anymore!"

* * *

Back where Numbuh 362, she sees from the bushes, the Giant marching and putting his arms out. He grabs the Mini Mart sign and eats it whole. It then becomes fascinated, by the metal towers of the Power Station. He touches it and Numbuh 362 looks on scarred of what's gonna happen.

"Oh, No!" she says.

But once the metal tips of the fingers reach the Metal Towers. Sparks fly, sending the Giant back, while also stepping onto the Mini Mart. He then instumbles into a tangle of Power-Lines and his arms hit the sides, unleashing electric sparks. It panics, flailing, screeching in pain, tries to free itself, but gets more and more entangled. Down below him, in the neighborhood and in Sector W's Treehouse. All power and electricity goes out.

* * *

Back at the Park, all the Lightposts lose their light. Once again, Numbuh 1 and 3 are lost in darkness.

"Hey, what happened to the lights?" Numbuh 3 says.

Numbuh 1 looks at her with the flashlight on his B.B. G.U.N. and looks at her with a "Are you serious?" look. Then his eyes catch attention of the Power Station acting up, on the top of the hill.

He says: "Look, the Power Station is acting up. And Numbuh 362 went the same trail up there in which..."

Both, as the turn their heads to each other, say: "Oh crud!"

Numbuh 1 says: "Come on, we got to get back to Sector W's Treehouse and get help!"

Both then run off, back through the dark and spooky forest, to Sector W's Treehouse as fast as their feet can carry them.

* * *

The sparks and lighting engulf the Giant's body, as he gets more and more tangled in the wires. From where Numbuh 362 is, a Metal Tower almost crushes her. But runs from it and runs into the forest, away from the chaos. But halfway through, she looks back and thinks to herself, she could save the Giant or go find Numbuh 1 and 3. Instead, a determined look comes over her face and decides to save the Giant instead. She puts down the B.B. G.U.N. to her waist and runs to find the Giant, almost ready to die from the electricity and wires.

She runs through the danger and destruction of the Power Station and looks around, desperate now: she's got to save him! She then sees a panel:**"EMERGENCY SHUT-OFF SWITCH**.**"** Numbuh 362 runs toward it, sparks raining all around her, blocking her view of the Giant. She grabs the panel, but it's locked. She takes her B.B. G.U.N. and swings it like a club. The B.B. G.U.N. breaks, the panel door pops open. Numbuh 362 grabs the huge switch and throws all her weight against it. It works and the sparks completely die away. The Power Station shuts down, along with the Giant, taking the wires with him to the ground. Numbuh 362 falls to her knees, tired and probably hot from the sparks, breathes and looks at the unconscious Giant. Her mind is now full of possibilities and questions.

Numbuh 362 stands up and walks over to the Giant. She then climbs up the Giant, from it's foot all the way to it's head. She looks it awe. It's for real. She then jumps down and throws a few rocks at it. Nothing happens. She walks over and bravely touches the side of it's head, with her hand. The feeling of it's metal texture that she feels in her hand feels, human and than alien. Beautiful, yet strange. But there are some many question unanswered. Where could it have come from?

Then, the Giant's eyes light back up. His hands move. His left hand touches Numbuh 362. She screams and runs from it as the Giant awakes from his fall. She runs deep into the forest and far away from the Giant. Then she sees a light flying. She doesn't know what it is but it's her only hope to save her, before the Giant finds her.

"Help! Down here! Land Please!" She screams. Then she turns to see if the Giant is following her. But it isn't. It's gone! Vanished!. Behind her, the winds stir and the light land to reveal that it's the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. All of Sector V, a Sector W and Numbuh 86 jump out with their hands held with their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.S.

"Numbuh 362!" The entire group says coming out of the ship.

Numbuh 362, nervous of what to explain to them replies: "Guys! I..."

"What happened to you?" Numbuh 1 says.

Numbuh 362 sighs and says: "I'm fine. Now, settle down everyone."

"Thank goodness, you're alright Rachel. Are you okay?" asks Numbuh 363, very worried and aggravated.

"Harvey, please. I'm fine really." Numbuh 362

"Well, it's still a shock to me that Numbuh 1 and 3 left you out her, on your own!"

"For the last time, Numbuh 363, we split up and we came back for you guys, because your sister was in danger at the Power Station, and probably by that thing or the Teenagers, up there." Numbuh 1 replies to his little colleage.

Numbuh 363 screams back: "Man you're such a liar! You left her to die out her from this invader! I can't believe an operative would do that! Even to a Supreme Leader of the Kids Stinking Next Door! It's just too much to get you kicked off!"

"Man, for someone like you, will you ever listen?" Numbuh 1 replies, pushing him. Numbuh 363 faces burns up with anger. He replies angrily: "Hey, don't ever touch me! Oh and by the way, Mr. Smartone, we youngsters listen better than you, stupid..."

Numbuh 86 enters and slaps both Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363, making them shut up. She says: "Put a Sock in it, both of you idiots!" Then she walks over to Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362, Are you okay? Where's this invader that attacked Sector W? Are you alright?"

Numbuh 362 replies: "Fanny, guys...it's gone. And... you all won't believe this...but it did eat the Power Station and a Mini Mart_."_

"What?" Both Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 ask.

Numbuh 86 replies: "Agh, Rachel, girl..."

She yells back to her and everyone: "No guys..I'm not crazy. But it's not as tall not anything that Numbuh 74.239 said. No, it's a robot! Made of metal, too. It's not a moving sculpture like Harvey said, but it's real!"

"Are you joking?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Really, keep going!" Numbuh 4 says.

"Please don't." Numbuh 3 adds in.

"Well, the giant robot was say, 100 Feet high. And it only eats metal.

Numbuh 86 turns to her and says: "Rachel, I...We're not in the mood right now."

Numbuh 4 says: "I am."

Numbuh 2 looks at him as Numbuh 86 says: "Come on guys, lets go."

They board the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 86 enters first, then does Sector V and W. Numbuh 1 and 363 look at each other, angrily, like having a Staring Showdown. Numbuh 362 then enters last and she says, very softly:

"But...it was real."

The blast door of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. closes and Numbuh2 ignites the engines. The ship takes off from the forest. Inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 362 sits on the back couch. She sits in silence, looking at everyone aboard. But she can't help but look back out the window. Back lit by the moon, he can just make out the outline of the Giant, half-hidden by the trees, watching them go. Numbuh 362 puts her hand on the window, as a sort of goodbye to the Giant, as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flies off. Slowly, the Giant begins to follow the ship as it disappears through the night. Above them, the star glisten bright for the future. And they're hopeful. Very hopeful, indeed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: I want to give a huge thank you to GymnasticsRules101, for helping me out with this chapter.**


	4. Chapter III: Into the Trap

**Chapter II****I**

**"Into the Trap"**

* * *

Another day begins. The forest remains still and nice. Far below the breezy trees and sun, a Teenage Advanced Bike rides very fast, through the forest. Leaving a trail of leaves and branches in it's path. It rides to the top of the hill, where Teenagers are working on and investigating the Mini Mart and Construction Workers are putting together the Power Station. Workers swarm over the broken towers, repairing the damage. The Teenagers do the same, lifting up the letters of the sign. Some Teenagers are detectives from all over the state, talking to victims and some are talking with the Construction Workers and their foreman. Both sides ask and wonder of how did this happen and what was the thing that caused it. The Advanced Bike stops at the far side of the Mini Mart, where Teenagers are sealing up broken floors that had been crushed by the Giant Footprint. The Bike's side door opens. The rider reveals to be Chad Dickson. He holds a notepad and pen. A teenage foreman approaches him. His name is, Chris McDonald, Teen Ninja and Commander.

"So you must be, Chad?" He asks.

"Yes. The unfortunate laughing stock of all Teenagers. Sad, but true. I know." Chad responds, turning to him.

"Ha, So true."

Chad growls at him and clicks his pen.

He says: "So, what happened here?"

Both begin to walk around as Chris describes of what could have happened to the Mini Mart:

"Well, I'll say this beat's me. Sometimes a line from the Power Station would snap off and could cause a power out in the Teen Hideout, underground. But the entire Mini Mart, that gives us the supplies and food we need and a whole tower at the Power Station to get twisted up like that, and with the Mini Mart's sign ripped. It's has me and Teenagers known to be under the Mini Mart...well it's got us all beat. It's almost like it was bitten off by some enormous beast."

Chad replies: "Enormous beast..."

He writes down all of what Chris said and the Enormous Beast. He then looks back at Chris.

"Do you think it was something. An escaped Gorilla or some machine, that took life of its's own? Well undoubtedly for it to be a real life Frankenstein."

Chris shakes his head in what Chad had said. He said: "Uh...yeah."

Chad then says: "So, where there any witnesses? Outside of Teenagers?"

"Well, we did find this. Follow me." Chris says.

Both walk over to a Teen Truck filled with debris and things that from the damage that became trash. Chris opens it and pulls out Rachel's broken B.B. G.U.N. He hands it over to Chad.

"A Kids Next Dork B.B. Gun. Someone from that stupid organization must have been here." Chad says.

"Well, if you find them. I know they'll kick your butt and cower as usual. Always bowing out, ain't you Chad."

He laughs as Chad walks away and says nothing. But it can be told that he looked angry. Chad had been the laughing stock of all the Teenagers and is always made of and called a coward for abandoning Cree to be controlled by Grandfather. He walks back to his Advanced Bike and opens the bike's side door. He gets in and presses a button and a hatch behind him opens.

Chad then mocks Chris saying: "Kick your butt and cower as usual...Yeah, we'll see who will triumph and redeem himself, at the end of the day..."

He turns to puts the B.B. G.U.N. is the hatch, which is the trunk of his Advanced Bike. But when he puts down the B.B. G.U.N., he entire backside of the Advanced Bike, has been bitten off. Devoured! Chad screams like a little girl and runs off. Then the hand of the Giant appears. It grabs the Advanced Bike and disappears with it, just as Chad is pulling Chris by the arm to see what happened.

Chad says: "Come on, I need a witness. It's around the corner."

Chris replies after having Chad let go of him: "Don't pull so hard."

"Yeah, but look it's like a big "chomp" out of the side of the Bike. It's like a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I never expected it, but now my Bike's..."

Then Chad is left to see, the Advanced Bike is gone. Chad and Chris look around. Chad looks embarrassed.

"Uh, What are we looking at here, Chad?" Chris asks.

Chad looks down and picks up the B.B. G.U.N. He says: "Something big, Chris. Something big."

Chris walks away and Chad then pulls out a scanner from his metal glove. It's scans the B.B. G.U.N., and lights up the spots with fingerprints on them. Then from the scanner, appears a blue hologram computer. Chad puts down a code on it and it loads. It shows the identity of the fingerprints are Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie. Chad then grins, knowing what he must do now.

"Now that's delightful." He says.

* * *

That afternoon, Numbuh 362 goes into the forest, near Sector V's Treehouse, thinking that the Giant might have followed her. She's also prepared a special trap for the Giant. She marches purposefully into the forest with a camera slung over her neck, a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in one hand, and a sheet of metal in another hand.

She yells: "Hello! Come out!"

She walks more and more into the forest and onto the same trail she took last night, but it now leads her to another direction. The forest grows denser, with shafts of the autumn sun punctuating the darkened light.

She then yells again: "Big Metal Guy, show yourself. I have food for you!"

She begins to bang the metal sheet, with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.,loudly as she walks.

"Metal! Delicious metal! Come and get it!"

Numbuh 362 then approaches a stomp, engulfed in sunlight. She sets the metal down, then retreats a safe distance, behind a log, sitting up next to a tree. She squats down and aims the camera and holds up her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and waits.

Time passes as she plays with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., lays around, and cleans the camera. She rubs it's lenses with her shirt and she smiles at it. She then presses a button, by mistake and takes a photo and it's flash hurts her eyes.

This is clearly not as exciting as she expected. She then rubs his eyes, yawns, and lays her head on her arm. And the next thing she knows, she's waking up. The afternoon light has given way to the long shadows of early evening. Numbuh 362 then disappointingly looks towards the clearing. But to her surprise, the piece of metal is gone. She gasps. She reaches behind her for the camera and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., as she scans the forest, left and right. She puts the camera around her neck and stands up. She then bumps into something. It's the piece of metal and an enormous metal foot. She looks up, a long way up, and sees the Giant standing over her, looking down from the afternoon sky. It really did follow her. She then jumps in front of it and her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., spanks it's foot. She looks up and smiles. She screams.

Numbuh 362 runs as fast as as the wind to get far away from the Giant. Twenty feet from where she is, the Giant's foot touches down in front of him and starts following the small girl. Numbuh 362 runs faster, and faster, but with a single step, the Giant covers all the distance between them. Suddenly, Numbuh 362 is hit in the nose by a tree limb, and is sent sprawling to the ground. The Giant looms over her. Numbuh 362 then regains consciousness and sits up, her eyes pop wide with fear, and looks up at the giant metal monster.

The Giant bends to her level and she cowardly cowers. The Giant sits down with a thud. Numbuh 362 looks in awe of the Giant. She puts out her leg and the Giant puts out his, and then both straighten their backs. Odd and strange."

"Uh, I guess you're not going to hurt me...are you?" She asks.

The Giant reaches toward her with a closed fist, turns it palm-upward and opens his fingers. She clovers herself. His hand drops something from it's hand, it's the four-foot metal handle with **"EMERGENCY SHUT-OFF"** printed along its length.

Numbuh 362 then says, amazed: "The shut-off switch... You saw me save you."

Both her and the Giant stare into each other's eyes.

She then asks: "So, who are you and where are you from? Did you come from the outer space, right? Up There! Don't you remember anything?"

The Giant tilts his head in curiosity. Numbuh 362 gestures and looks at the bump on the Giant's head.

"Maybe, it's that bump on your head. Is it that?"

The Giant the touches his forehead and feels the bump.

Numbuh 362 asks: "Do you talk?"

The Giant continues staring, puzzled.

"Talk. You know, words? "Blah-blah- blah," like that. Can you do that?"Blah-blah-blah?"

The Giant opens and closes his mouth in imitation of Numbuh 362. A series of deep metallic rumblings and clanging come out of his mouth. Numbuh 362 plugs her ears and then looks at the Giant.

She oddly responds: "Well, I think you got it...Do you have a name? My name is Rachel. Can you say that? Rachel."

The Giant says: "Rayyyssshell."

"Good. Now things for words."

She looks around, and sees a rock. She picks it up and shows it to the Giant.

She says: "Do see this? This is called a rock. "rock." Try it. "Rock."

The Giant says: "Rrrooogg."

"Good."

Then Giant opens his mouth in awe and sees a giant bolder. He grabs it and holds it up and says: "Rog?"

"Yes."

The Giant notices a tree. He lifts it, out of the ground and holds it up high with the rock. He says: "Roog!"

Numbuh 362 corrects him saying: "No, no that's a tree. Rock, Tree. There are things that don't look like rocks and they all have different names. Rock, Tree."

The Giant turns to each one saying: "Rock, Tree."

"Yes."

Numbuh 362 then turns from the Giant. She feels triumphant and excited. There are growing possibilities with this Giant. She says:

"Oh my gosh! My own giant robot...my very own giant robot! I am now the luckiest kid in the entire Kids Next Door! This is incredible! This must be the greatest thing since, I don't know since, Sector V or something. Maybe I should tell them, or any Operative like Fanny...No! They'll panic. People always freak out and shoot when they see something big like you. They could mistake you for an adult..."

The Giant hums at her with curiosity. Numbuh 362 then hears him. She turns to him and explains:

"Freak out...um. It means crazy. You know, like..."

She makes a funny face and the Giant mimics her.

"Stop, that is the stuff that makes them shoot you. Now, what should I do with you? I can't tell someone. I know Tommy Gilligan would be useless. And probably won't keep a secret and I know Sector K wouldn't believe it and...t's getting late. And I'm going to a meeting at Sector V's Treehouse. And if I don't get there soon, everyone and Fanny will wonder where I am. And if they see you we got the arguments, again..so for now just stay here, to be safe and unseen for both of our sakes, okay?"

The Giant then rises from the ground and looks at her. Numbuh 362 takes a few steps back for the Giant's eyes. The Giant rises, high into the sky. Numbuh 362 is amazed.

"So goodbye." Numbuh 362 says, waving to the Giant.

She begins to walk away from the Giant. But it follows her, to his delight. Numbuh 362 turns to tell him the right way to do:

"No, Giant. You Stay. I Go. No Following."

The Giant stands still and doesn't move any body parts, but only his eyes. Numbuh 362 smiles and continues walking again. Happy that the Giant listened to what she said. But to disappoint her, the Giant continues to follow her like a Lost Puppy. Numbuh 362 angrily grits her teeth, turns back to the Giant and says:

"I told you. Stay! I'll come back tomorrow. Now Stay!"

Numbuh 362 then power walks from the Giant. But the Giant still follows her. Annoyed, Numbuh 362 tries her hardest to stop the Giant but she can't.

* * *

Almost an hour passes of Numbuh 362 finding her path through the forest to get to Sector V's Treehouse, but the Giant is still following her.

"I can see you, back there!" She says without turning around. The Giant stops, pretending that he stopped. But Numbuh 362 is not a fool. She turns her head and looks at the Giant.

She says: "Stop following me! Stay! Go home. I mean it! You cannot come with me. Or we're both in trouble. And people will freak out."

The Giant makes the freak out face and looks at Numbuh 362, but this time, realizing it's not a joke.

She then points from down the hill, there is a treehouse. It's Sector V's Treehouse.

She says to the Giant: "You see that place? That's Sector V's Treehouse. I must go there. You must stay in the forest and I need to go there. Now! So...goodbye."

Numbuh 362 walks away and over railroad tracks. The Giant looks at them in awe. He squats down and picks them up with his teeth. He eats metal-like things, give him a break. Numbuh 362 then turns around and stops him from eating the railroad tracks.

She says: "Giant! What do you think you're doing. What the heck are going to do about this? Put them back down, please."

The Giant drops the railroad tracks. Then, he sees the crossing signal blares, in red light flashes. The Giant stares at the pretty lights, entranced. Numbuh 362 turns her head and sees from a far distance, it's a Train! They're in trouble! She then runs to the railroad tracks, which are left as curls like curly fries, and tries to push down the railroad tracks. The Giant looks at Numbuh 362 and her struggle.

She screams: "Come on! Help Me!"

The Giant uses both hands and helpfully pushes on them. They get down to their place. But not in order. The Giant lines up one track, and looks at Numbuh 362 if it's right.

She says: "Good...Now the other one!"

She then turns to see the train, slowly coming into their view.

"Hurry and go!"

Numbuh 362 starts running down the hill. But she turns back to see the Giant, still fixing the railroad tracks, perfectly. Little does he know, but the Train is coming fast now, and is going to crash into him. She yells to him: "what are you doing it's fine, Giant! Get out of here! Let's go!"

The Giant doesn't hear her, instead he looks deeply into the railroad tracks, trying to make them connect, perfectly. He does it, but he looks up to see the Train coming right into his face. CRASH! Numbuh 362 then ducks and covers from the crash. Smoke rises from the train and parts of the giant fly everywhere. One of his parts, his left hand rolls down the hill to Sector V's Treehouse. Not far behind, the torso and head of the giant touches down by Numbuh 362. She feels that the Giant is dead. She buries her face in her hands and silently weeps. Then the Giant's eyes pop open. He survived.

Numbuh 362 looks up and says in astonishment and joy: "Your Alive!"

The Giant looks down upon her and see his body parts, everywhere. Then a small antenna rises out of the top of the Giant's head and begins to signal all the body parts. Numbuh 362 then looks around to see all the body parts become alive. They crawl toward the Giant, who gathers them up in his arm and looks at Numbuh 362, confused. Just then they hear voices coming from the fog: "Hello? Is anyone out there? Are you alright?"

Numbuh 362 then looks at the Giant says to him with no other choice to do: "Okay, change of plans. You can come with me to Sector V's Treehouse. Come on!"

She hurries down the hill as the Giant, with one-leg, hopping along behind her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: Special Thanks to GymnasticsRules101 for her help**


	5. Chapter IV: Giant Ironhands

**Chapter IV**

**"Giant Ironhands"**

* * *

The sun begins to set as Numbuh 362 and the Giant arrive at Sector V's Treehouse. She keep the Giant out of any sight of anyone seeing the Giant and the helps him climb into their Main Hanger. She clicks on her rocket shoes, and opens the hanger with a special code module that gives her access to anywhere. Since she is Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. It opens and the Giant lifts himself inside, and he sets his body parts down beside him. The Giant's arm pushes away some vehicles, belonging to Sector V, and having take down some transportation tubes.

Then the crawls over to the Giant, and connects itself to him. Then, both of his legs and his right hand. Numbuh 362 lands into the hanger and steps on something. It's a little bolt, with a tinkering blue light. It belongs to the Giant. She takes her foot off it and it rolls to the side of the Giant. He picks it up with his right hand and tilts his head. The bold rolls in. The bolt works for the Giant's mouth to be kept in order.

He opens and closes it a few times, for testing and looks down in happiness at Numbuh 362. She in amazement says: "Wow, you can fix yourself. Awesome!" She then walk around him, and goes up some stairs to a door that enters into the Treehouse. She turns to the Giant and says: "Now, I may take a while. Stay here and be quiet. Bye."

She shuts the door and the Giant waves with his left hand, but it's not seen.

"Bye." The Giant says, then he notices he has no left hand. He looks around for it. He wonders where could it be.

* * *

Numbuh 362 creeps down the hallway, and peeks through the door of the Mission Prep Room. Inside, Sector V is having a meeting with Numbuh 86, who is standing on the podium, saying: "...and with this invader on the move. He could cause more havoc to the Kids Next Door. So that's why..."

Numbuh 4 then asks: "Yes, but If may ask...why are we always the ones to find everything for the Kids Next Door."

Numbuh 362 then sets into the room and clears her throat. Everyone turns and sees her. She walks down the stairs, just as Numbuh 86 says to her: "Numbuh 362! You're late. Do you even know how hard and stressful it was to say your..."

Numbuh 362 replies to her: "Put a sock in it! I just had...a really interesting afternoon."

Numbuh 362 then walks up to the podium, and files the Notes for this meeting. But then, her eyes pop, wide open and sees, the Giant's left hand, crawling in the hallway, like a tarantula. Numbuh 362 nervously says: "Oh My Gosh!" Everybody looks at her and she tries to make up with what she said, saying what is sorted out by her notes on this meeting. She says: "Oh My Gosh...uh, there is good news on Sector W's Treehouse. It's finished it's repairs...uh, but Fanny is right we need to..."

She sees the Giant's hand, pushing on the door. She yells: "Stop!"

Everyone says: "What?!"

Numbuh 362 looks at them all and says:"No! We must bring this invader robot, thing, to justice and stop him from eating treehouses. And to settle this conflict. You guys can...Get! Beat it!...That Giant..." She yells to the Giant's hand: "Go! Let that invader go and never return! For the Kids Next Door. Yay?"

Everyone says: "Yay."

Numbuh 86 then looks at her oddly: "That was really unusual Rachel, is there something wrong?"

Numbuh 362 looks at her and responds: "No! No... not at all."

Sector V and Numbuh 86 stare at Numbuh 362 and to themselves, confused. Numbuh 1 then drops the silence saying: "So, anything about this invader thing since after the attack on Sector W's Treehouse?"

Before Numbuh 362 can respond, she sees the Giant's hand is gone. But there is noises coming down the hallway. Only her, and nobody can hear it. She then says to everyone: "I need to grab a fruit snack!"

She runs out of the room and everyone looks at her. Numbuh 86 says: "Hey wait...Okay..."

Numbuh 2 then yells: "If possible, could you bring us some fruit snacks?"

Numbuh 362 then skids through TV Room and sees the Giant's hand was here. She sees the TV is on, showing a cartoon about a scientist and his sister. She turns it off, to avoid anyone hearing it. Then a clash is heard in Numbuh 5's Room. Numbuh 362 turns her head, both ways to see if nobody sees her or hears the Giant's hand, making a lot of noise and commotion.

She runs into Numbuh 5's Room and sees the Giant's hand, touching the Disco Ball. It falls, but Numbuh 362 catches it, without it crashing. But only a piece falls off. No harm. She places the Disco Ball on Numbuh 5's Bed and takes one of the enormous fingers with both hands, and leads it like a baby elephant out of the room and through the Treehouse. The hand feels a bit to rough, for metal and it makes Numbuh 362 grunt and make her hands turn red.

But she then comes across the Mission Prep Room, again. How is she going to get past them? But eventually some see her. Numbuh 5 asks: "Yo Numbuh 362, Ain't you okay? Cauz everybody thinks your going nuts."

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Numbuh 1 asks.

Numbuh 362, to get out of the situation says: "No, not at all. Just had a small lunch and...man is it hot in here." She pretends to act like it's hot and she then sees a thermostat. She turns it from 63 degrees to 86 degrees. Everyone in the Mission Prep Room starts getting hot and sweaty. Numbuh 86 takes off her helmet and wipes her head. She says: "Yeah, you're right."

Numbuh 362 smiles and shuts the door. She turns the thermostat back to 63 degrees. She then grabs the Giant's hand, but sees that it's gone. Now what happened to it? She sees it walking up stairs and runs to get it. Then the alarm goes off. Numbuh 362 groans. What's wrong now? The alarm also goes off too, in the Mission Prep Room, everyone grabs their weapons. The Computer goes off saying: "**Warning! Intruder in vicinity!**"

Out in the hall, a hole blasts through the wall of the Treehouse. Numbuh 362 covers her face with her arm. Through the smoke emerges three teenagers, one of them is Chad.

"Not now!" Numbuh 362 says. She pulls out her S.P.I.C.E.R and starts firing. Then, Sector V and Numbuh 86 pop out of the Mission Prep Room. The gunfire enrages as Chad tries to get to Numbuh 362. But then the ceiling creaks and cracks, the gunfire stops and everyone looks around in curiosity.

"What's that thumping?" asks one of the Teenagers.

Numbuh 362 then hears a toilet flush and realizes that the thumping is the Giant's hand. She says: "I need to tinkle!"

Everyone looks at her as she runs off. She slaps her face thinking of what she was saying. Among everyone who just felt like weird to stop the fighting is Chad, who is after her.

Numbuh 362 approaches the upstairs bathroom and yanks open the door. It reveals, the Giant's hand, which crouches onto the toilet, as it unrolls a pile of toilet paper into a pile on the floor. Numbuh 362 gasps and shuts the door behind her. She then tries to lift the hand out the bathroom window. From below, everyone hears her and head up stairs, except for the two teens. Chad gives them a siginal to retreat. They both fly out of the Treehouse as Numbuh 86 and Sector V approach the Bathroom door.

"Uh, Rachel, are you okay? You just abandoned us during the fight." says Numbuh 86 knocking on the bathroom door.

Near them, Chad creeps in the corner and hears Numbuh 362's grunting with the Giant hand. He softly says: "What are you hiding, Rachel?" He then bends down touches his boot which releases, a Spider Probe. The Spider Probe crawls from Chad's boot and through the treehouse's wooden wall, into the bathroom. It only sees a fingertip of the Giant's hand and Numbuh 362 pushing it out the window. She doesn't see the spider.

With a mighty shove, Numbuh 362 finally manages to get the hand out the window. The hand lands with a terrific crash, just as Numbuh 362, exhausted, tumbles to the ground. Then Numbuh 86 and Sector V, burst in through the door to see Numbuh 362, sheepishly on the ground, with the large pile of toilet paper. Numbuh 362, embarrassed, says: "Uh...Diarrhea?" She gets up and steps on the Spider Probe. Numbuh 86 says to Numbuh 362, as she shuts the door: "Man, you've been acting strange lately." As they creep around the cornor, Chad press a button that turns him invisible. Then once they're gone, he creeps into the bathroom. He turns visible, again and walks over to where the Spider Probe got crushed and picks it up. He clicks his heels and flies out the bathroom window.

* * *

Soon after, Chad returns home and goes up to his room, which is like an average Teenage Boy's Bedroom, mixed with a science lab. He sits at his desk and scans the information and film from the Spider Probe, onto his computer. He looks at the film with Numbuh 362 and only sees a tiny bit of the Giant's finger tip. It disappoints him, at first, but he slows the film down a bit, to see a bit of grey and a shine of metal. Puzzled, it takes him awhile to work at his analysis and research, while looking at both the film and B.B. G.U.N, and wondering of what to do with his only witness, Numbuh 362, who could be with this big thing. He then finds the Newspaper in his parent's room. It's headline is **"Mysterious Train Wreck Causes Gospel!"** Chad reads it and thinks that it the big thing. He concludes that it could be made of metal. Then he heads for his cell phone in his room, and dials a special number. A Voice picks up the phone.

"Hello?" the Voice says.

Chad replies: "Hey, it Chad. I need to talk to someone."

* * *

The TV shines bright in a Bedroom. It shows off a cartoon reality TV Show on an Island. A green and purple lava lamp, stands above it and a few Lacrosse and Football Trophies and awards. On the desk, a laptop and a portrait of a family. This family is the family of The Steve, who's real name is Stephen Warburton. He sits on a wireless black video gaming chair, watching the TV. He holds his cell phone to his ear and Chad's voice is heard from it. He replies: "Chad, bro. You like call me at home for this?"

Chad replies from walking around in his room, while on his cell phone: "Steve, You don't understand. It ate my bike."

Steve replies: "And you Bro saw this thing like happen?"

Chad groans and replies: "No, I didn't actually see it. It went off into the woods. But I've got proof of an eyewitness!"

Steve replies, after taking a sip of his Soda: "An eyewitness who is like, the KNDork's Super Leader with a concussion."

Chad angrily replies: "Get your head out your but and listen to me, Steve! This...This thing is a menace to kids and the general public, but it could be of some use to us. Yeah, it tore up the power station and the Mini Mart beside it. It caused a train wreck, which made headlines for odd reasons. But still, it could something to control!"

Steve replies: "Dude, settle. Now, tell me again, Chad bro, and this time, listen to yourself."

Chad sighs and falls onto his bed. He covers his face with his right hand, nervous and annoyed. He says into the cell phone: "A giant monster, that is addicted to metal and is made of it!"

Steve bursts out laughing, really hard. He falls out of his video gaming chair, laying on the ground, laughing. Chad on the other hand, annoyed, punches his 5th Grade Picture with The Steve in anger. He replies: "Dude, I'm sure of it this time! It's for real."

Steve stands back up and replies: "Hey, Chad bro, let me try to explain how things work. Even in like huge causes such as this, okay. If you told me you'd found, say, a giant footprint, I might send an expert to like make a cool plaster cast of it. Heck, if you get me a photograph, I could get some Teenagers to come over there! But you like say you've got a feeling?"

"All right, fine. You want evidence, I'll get you evidence! So here's a little deal for you. If I can get proof that this thing exists, you will send all the teenagers here and yourself and tame it to our control. Not to destroy it. And owe me 50 bucks."

Steve replies: "Yeah and if you like fail?"

Chad sighs and says: "I'll give you the 50 bucks, and I'll clean all the toilets in all the Teenager Hideouts in the entire Tri County Area, for the next 8 weeks."

"Nice bargain. You're on!" Steve says, as he and Chad both hangup at the same time. Chad sits back down at his computer, and a look of dark determination comes over his face. He must find this Giant, and not lose this deal.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: I want to give a thank you to both Celestial Rainstorm and GymnasticsRules101 for helping me out with this chapter.**


	6. Chapter V: Storytime

**C****hapter V**

**Storytime**

* * *

Night falls upon Sector V's Treehouse. Inside, Numbuh 362, quietly gathers a flashlight and a story for the Giant. The Giant sleeps against the Hanger's blast door. Then a door is heard closing and Numbuh 362's feet are seen coming down the stairs. She holds up a flashlight to his face. She looks disgusted and angry, after the incident with the hand.

"Ahem..." she says.

The Giant opens his eyes. He sees her. Numbuh 362 says to the Giant: "Here's a heads up, if you want to stay with me, you gotta keep better track of yourself. Now do me a favor and please get out of this hanger, quietly."

She presses a button and the hangar opens. The Giant climbs out, but his feet slam upon the ground. Numbuh 362 grunts, annoyed. She then sees the door behind her open. It reveals Numbuh 2's silhouette. Numbuh 362 clicks on her rocket boots and jumps from the hanger to the ground, just as the Hanger shuts. The Giant holds out his hand for her. She lands on it and lowers her safely to the ground.

The Giant tilts his head and wonders of what is in Numbuh 362's arm. He lays on his stomach and looks at her, as she sits with her legs in a pretzel. He also dips his feet into a little river. Numbuh 362 says to him: "Well, since I had nothing else to do in Sector V's Treehouse, I thought it would be nice enough to read you a bedtime story. And it's a cool one."

The Giant copies her saying: "Ckool...One."

Numbuh 362 laughs and she says: "Well, it was hard to pick...but I was fascinated by a Caked Mission that Sector V had and nobody put it in files. But it's sooper cool, well only to them and not me since they can't retrieve a cake in one piece. But I just thought it might be a good idea if I could tell it to you. What do ya stay? Storytime?"

The Giant replies: "Shory..tinde"

Numbuh 362 then reveals that the Caked Mission is a comic book made by Sector V. The drawings aren't that great, but nevertheless, the Giant likes it. Numbuh 362 opens the comic and starts reading: "It was another nice day, and we thought it would be a great day to play. But then we learned that The Delightful Children from Down The Lane had kidnapped, The Governor of the State's youngest daughter, on her 8th Birthday and vowed to give her up, if he gives them her cake. Eventually, they break their word, and they hide the Cake and leave riddles for us to solve..."

As she reads, the Giant has a vision in his mind of what this story might have looked like. He blinks his eyes a few times it his point of view of looking at Numbuh 362, changes into what the story she's reading could look like.

* * *

He sees the the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and the Governor's daughter in a warehouse. The Daughter is tied to a chair, which is super glued to the floor, which is in front of the table, which is holding her birthday cake, with five forks beside it. She screams: "Daddy, Help!"

Then the Delightful Children appear from the shadows. They say: "Scream all you like, Jennifer. But your daddy will never hear you."

They manically laugh, Suddenly, five wooden boxes tumble down, right out of nowhere. The Delightful Children look up and step aside, as the five boxes land in a crash. The boxes show that they're labeled, numbers one through five. Then the boxes fall apart, and reveal Sector V, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.

"But she can only hear us, Delightful dorks!" Numbuh 1 says.

The Delightful Children annoyed say: "Oh bother, Nigel and his dorky friends. What a surprise. Wait, how did you solve all the riddles, we set out for you freaks?"

"With this!" Numbuh 2 says, and he pulls out a video question machine, with a fortune cookie's fortune sticking in its reverse dispenser.

* * *

**Kids Next Door S.O.L.V.E.R**

**S**uper

**O**bvious

**L**ittle

**V**ideo Machine

**E**nlosens

**R**iddles

* * *

The Delightful Children then just sigh in defeat. They says: "So now we go through the same routine. We do evil, you show up and we lose. Yada yada yada, you guys win."

Jennifer turns to Sector V and asks: "Is that true?"

Numbuh 1 turns to her and says: "Why, yes."

But then, the Delightful Children break their mood and say; "Well not today! Oh Explosid."

A giant faint shadow appears in a corner. All of Sector V and Jennifer turn their heads, and see an explosion. It's the Delightful Children's biggest, baddest, dangerous, new robot, Explosid. Weapons and electric moving wires, are built and plugged into his body. His head is a grey steel dome. He has red pinpricked eyes, with loaded lasers, a cannon and a claw with radiating green lighting, and giant black and green feet, made of steel and duct tape.

"That's Explosid, he doesn't look all that explosive." Numbuh 4 says.

"Au contraire, Wallabee."says The Delightful Children. They give a signal and Explosid shoots lightning from his claw and electrocutes Numbuh 4, just as Sector V runs from the lighting. He starts shooting lasers and lightning, causing the warehouse to start burning.

Numbuh 1 screams: "Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

The fight begins. But eventually, most of Sector V is wiped out by the lightning and lasers, shot from the wires of Explosid. Only Numbuh 1 is left. The Delightful Children wickedly laugh in excitement, as Explosid tries to step on Numbuh 1 and shoot him. He then shoots Numbuh 1 with his laser eyes, but misses. Numbuh 1 comes up with an idea how to destroy it. He clicks on his rocket boots and flies around. Explosid shoots everything at him and causes the Warehouse to collapse. The Delightful Children flee with Jennifer and the Cake. Explosid and Numbuh 1 arise from the damage and ash and continue to fight.

Numbuh 1 jumps onto Explosid's arm. His wires try to electrocute Numbuh 1, but it only electrocutes himself. Numbuh 1 then jumps onto the head and Explosid fires a cannon from his shoulder, at Numbuh 1. It flies through it's head and it explodes. But the body still moves. Numbuh 1 then takes some wires, and jumps into the body with them. In a moment of seconds, he jumps out and Explosid, explodes into millions of pieces.

Soon, The Delightful Children are arrested, and are seen being taken by the police. Back at the State House, the Governor of the State, and his family are reunited with Jennifer and the Governor awards Sector V with metals. Numbuh 362 voice reads of what is written in the comic: "So we we're awarded by the Governor, nice shinny metals, and to our surprise..."

A Cake is then seen and the Governor presents it to all of Sector V.

"...the Governor had made them a cake of our own. And we were invited to his daughter's party."

Numbuh 1 then turns to the screen with Numbuh 362's voice saying: "Hello, Giant? Giant?! Hey!"

* * *

The Giant blinks a few times and shakes his head. He sees Numbuh 362 still there, finishing up the Caked Story. She smiles and finishes up reading. She says: "So we ate up two cakes in one day. At the end of it all, it was fun, yet sicking from all that frosting. But we all lived Happily ever after."

The Giant smiles. Numbuh 362 shuts the comic and says to the Giant: "I'm glad you liked it. It's Numbuh 1's favorite mission. Well, second favorite."

The Giant then looks at the comic and touches it. His big metal fingers turn the pages, and sees a drawing of Numbuh 1, done by Numbuh 1, himself. The Giant is in awe of how heroic and inspirational he looks. He says: "NuHummmmbah Onne."

Numbuh 362 looks up and says: "You like Numbuh 1? Well, I do too. He's one of the best of the Kids Next Door. When he first joined, he didn't know what he was doing. But now, he's famous. And he only uses his skills and powers for his friends and for good, never for evil. Remember that."

The Giant nods his head and he notices something. Numbuh 362 looks down and sees the picture of Explosid. She flips the page and reveals it to the Giant. The Giant is in awe again of that it's just like him. But how? Numbuh 362 says: "That's Explosid. He's not the hero. He's the villain, okay? But remember, he's not like you. You're a good guy. Like Numbuh 1."

The Giant says: "Nummbahr One."

"And a good friend, like him."

The Giant's stomach then hums. He feels hungry for food. Numbuh 362 to thinks of an idea and says: "Are you hungry? Don't worry, I think I know what to do. Just give me a second first."

Numbuh 362 clicks on her rocket boots and flies back into Sector V's Treehouse, quietly. The Giant looks up as she flies off. She flies back to down and jumps onto the Giant's right hand. She says: "Okay now, pick me up."

The Giant carefully raises up his hand, with Numbuh 362 on it. She struggles to keep balance, but falls on her bottom. She lifts up her helmet and sees, a large view of the City and Neighborhood at night. All the lights glaze, against the blue and black starry sky. It's like a magic carpet ride. The moon-lit countryside below sails past their vantage point, fifty feet above the ground. Numbuh 362 looks at the Giant. He smiles back at her. She then says: "Okay, now. March!"

The Giant quickly accelerates, as Numbuh 362 grabs onto a finger, for dear life. She looks down, and sees the views. It's amazing. She feels the wind in her hair. The night is expanding with great expectations and the feel of childhood dreams coming true. She takes off her helmet and puts out her arms. She says: "I'm the Queen of the World!" She laughs in happiness, as the Giant marches on through the night.

The Giant marches along many back roads, outside town and the neighborhood. Numbuh 362 shows him Gallagher Elementary School, the Church and other place. But they have no luck in finding any metal for food.

* * *

After two hours of hunting and looking around town, Numbuh 362 grows tired, but the Giant still marches on. They stop to rest by a billboard, promoting Luigi's Pizza, in the middle of no where, far away from Cleveland.

The Giant sits down and shakes the ground. Numbuh 362 yawns and says to the Giant: "Giant, can we go home? We've been looking for hours. And yeah, I can't find a place for you to call home."

The Giant makes a sad face, until he sees an old, red, dirty, rusty, car. Finally, food. Numbuh 362 rubs her eyes, and sees it. She says: "Hey...Maybe you could eat that. It's been there for months."

The Giant looks at her and decides to eat it. Numbuh 362 smiles and rubs her eyes. She then sees a light in the distance. They're in trouble again. The Giant also sees the light and looks at Numbuh 362. She says: "Forget the car. We gotta hide!"

The Giant is confused. What is hide? Numbuh 362 tries to explain: "Well...It's when you, You know, when you...Screw it! Just get behind something, quick!"

The light comes closer and closer and it's revealed to be, a KND G.U.M.P.E.R., that looks similar to Sector V's C.O.O.L. B.U.S. and a garbage truck.

* * *

**Kids Next Door G.U.M.P.E.R.**

**G**arbage

**U**naware

**M**akes

**P**erfect

**E**xcess

**R**emoving

**T**rash

* * *

It lands near the car. As for the Giant, he hides as a statue under the Luigi's Pizza Billboard. One of his hands are place under a Now Hiring sign. Numbuh 362 hides behind his head. She says: "Don't move..."

From the G.U.M.P.E.R., comes Numbuh 84/Lee. He grabs a lever and opens it. A Hook pops out. He connects it to the red car. It lifts it from the ground, and drags it around, until it loads up into the G.U.M.P.E.R. He says: "Cool.."

Behind him, Numbuh 362 peeks from the Giant's head, and sees a little license plate. It says: "**Rheingold Scrapyard**." Numbuh 362 gets an idea. Rheingold Scrapyard, the biggest scrapyard in Western Ohio. That's where Sector W is. If she can hide the Giant there, all will be fine and the Giant won't go hungry, again. The G.U.M.P.E.R. takes off. The Giant moves and tries to grab it. But fails. The Giant becomes depressed, until Numbuh 362 tells him: "Giant, our troubles are over."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: I want to give a thank you to both Celestial Rainstorm and GymnasticsRules101 for helping me out with this chapter.**


	7. Chapter VI: Meeting Sector W

**Chapter VI**

**Meeting Sector W**

* * *

The Giant marches through large a plain field, through the cold night. In his hand, Numbuh 362 sleeps peacefully, with her helmet snugged next to her. The Giant looks down at her. The bright gaze of his eyes wake her up. She yawns and stretches out her arms. She rubs her eyes and looks at the Giant. He says: "Rayshel..."

She looks around replies: "Are we there yet already, because I've never seen this part of Ohio before."

The Giant makes an awe noise and smiles. He points to her, Rheingold Scrapyard, a metal junkyard that's like a huge landscape, sprawling as far as the eye can inside it, Sector W's Treehouse. She smiles and gives the Giant a signal to march. The Giant marches over and steps over the main gate. He sets down Numbuh 362. She lays down on, an old couch. She says: "Enjoy, it's all you can eat."

The Giant surveys the metal in all directions, so happy, as he spies a huge stack of cars and used scrap. He starts eating. He selects one car, and slowly, carefully, bites into it.

From the Treehouse, Numbuh 83/Sonya, awakes from the sound of the Giant's eating, she looks around and suddenly sees the Giant, out the window, devouring numerous amounts of scrap. She turns and her eyes pop open. She turns back around. It's gone. She pulls down the curtain. Numbuh 362 sees her, and sighs in relief. The Giant selects another car, picks it up and bites into it like a gourmand tasting a fine chocolate. But this time, he bites the horn which causes the entire Sector W Treehouse to light up. Numbuh 362 jumps up from where she sits, and says: "Great, hide!"

The Giant looks around nervously, helplessly, beginning to panic, just as much as Numbuh 362. He tries shaking it, then sitting on it, but nothing works; the horn is stuck. He throws it far away, before Sector W pops out of their treehouse, in their pajamas, but armed with S.P.I.C.E.R.s. The Giant hides behind a giant, brown barnyard, beside the Treehouse. Numbuh 363 yells: "Who's out here?!"

"Don't fire!" Numbuh 362 says. She yawns and steps from the shadows, into the light of the Treehouse. Numbuh 363 is surprised. He says: "Rachel, what are you doing out here? You want a treehouse inspection this late at night, and without complaining Numbuh 86."

She replies: "No, besides I thought I'd take a nice stroll, down here in West Ohio..."

All of Sector W is puzzled. They look at each other, and back at Numbuh 362. Thought, tired she gives a shy smile. Numbuh 84 breaks the silence, saying: "Cool.."

"Is that all you ever say, Numbuh 84?" Numbuh 362 asks. Then Numbuh 363 comes up to her, and puts his arm around her waist. He says: "Nah, ignore him Rachel, here come inside with us."

They walk up to a little house, above them is the Treehouse. Numbuh 363 picks a booger from his nose, and places it on a scanner. The door opens to reveal, a large room full of art, made of scrap and metal. At the end of it is an elevator. Numbuh 362 looks around at the art. She then steps on something, it's a like sculpture with Numbuh 84's initials, carved on the butt. She places it on a desk. Her brother says to her: "Sorry about the mess, Rachel. Lee is an art addict, and loves collecting junk and scrap. You'd be surprised how many people wanna steal scrap around here. But, man, once Lee turns it into art, outside of telling the stupid adult guy who runs this junkyard, well...he can't give it away, it's all personal to him, and dedicated."

Numbuh 84 says: "Can you blame me? I mean, what am I? A junk kid who sells art, or an art kid who sells junk? You tell me."

Numbuh 362 says: "Well, I personally like it, especially some statues of people who I can recognize."

She sees four statues hiding, behind a row of art. They're statues of Numbuh 86, 60, 100 and 274. Numbuh 83 says: "The Numbuh 86 statute is my favorite, miss Numbuh 362. It looks really funny and bizarre."

Numbuh 362 chuckles and says: "Yeah, funny and bizarre."

The Numbuh 86 statue looks, almost like Numbuh 86, in a bronze color. She looks like an anime character, waving her arms and yelling. As they approach the elevator, then a loud crunching noise comes from outside. The Giant is still eating. Numbuh 362 and all of Sector W looks around. Numbuh 363 asks: "Did you hear that?" Sector W hears the noise again. They think it's an intruder, some adult or robot. They look at each other and run out of the little house. Numbuh 363 screams: "Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

Numbuh 362 runs, in their dust says: "Wait, don't go into battle stations! Stop!"

The door flies open, and all of Sector W leap out. But nobody's there. They look around, until Numbuh 83 sees the Giant, with his head showing from the barnyard, eating an old car. She screams. Numbuh 363 and 84 turn to see the Giant too. They're all in trouble! Numbuh 363 says: "It's back! RUN!"

Numbuh 362 runs from the house, screaming: "Harvey! Sector W! Stop don't attack him! Please!"

Numbuh 363 grabs her and screams: "Run Away, Rachel! Run!"

The Giant sees Numbuh 362 and her brother. He jumps over the barnyard, and makes the earth tremble. He almost crushes Numbuh 84. His jump also makes Numbuh 362 and 363, fall to the ground. In a position, that they almost kiss each other. Numbuh 362 says: "Harvey, stop! It's okay!"

The Giant's massive hand slams in front of the door, blocking it as Numbuh 362 tries to break free of her brother. Numbuhs 83 and 84 shoots their S.P.I.C.E.R.s. at the Giant. Nothing happens. The Giant looks down at them. That gives Numbuh 363 an advantage to get back into the Treehouse. He runs back in the treehouse, and grabs a B.A.J.O.O.K.A. Numbuh 363 screams: "Everyone stay back. He's mine!"

He loads it with a little bomb. Numbuh 362 says: "Harvey, no!" She tackles him, by the arm, just as he aims at the Giant, and fires. But he misses. The bomb blows up in the air. Numbuh 363 gets up from the ground, and pushes off his sister. He says to her: "Don't ever...huh?"

He looks up and sees the Giant. He picks up Numbuh 363, and he screams. The Giant looks angrily at the small boy for hurting Numbuh 362. Numbuh 363, frightened, covers his face, if he is going to get eaten. Numbuh 362 screams to the Giant: "Stop!"The Giant shakes his head, and looks at Numbuh 362. Numbuhs 83 and 84 come at her side.

"Put him down!"

The Giant looks at Numbuh 363, and cringes. He lowers him onto his right hand. Numbuh 363 cowers in fear, but with no way of thinking to jump. Numbuh 362 turns to see Numbuh 84 ready to fire, and Numbuh 83 cowering behind him. She sighs and looks back at the Giant. The Giant looks at her and then back to Numbuh 363. Numbuh 362 says: "Giant...it's okay. These are Sector W, and that's my brother, Harvey. We like Sector W and Harvey.

The Giant says: "Segtor W..."

The Giant then looks again at Numbuh 363. He raises his hand and looks at Numbuh 363, with his giant bright eyes.

"Hardveey..."

* * *

Sometime after the skirmish, Numbuh 362 and Sector W settle down somewhere in the junkyard, while talking about the Giant who is still eating up most of the metal and scrap. All of Sector W and Numbuh 362 are drinking Grape Juice boxes, like business people drinking coffee in a boardroom. Numbuh 363 looks at the Giant and shivers a bit in fear. He says: "So... where'd he come from?"

Numbuh 362 takes a sip of her juice box and look at the Giant. She says: "I don't know. And he doesn't remember a thing. He's like a...very little cadet, with memory loss." Numbuh 83 becomes fascinated. She says: "Little cadet? Interesting, but he does look too big to be a cadet." Numbuh 362 responds: "I know, right? But...by my order. He must stay here. He can't live with me. He need food and shelter. Even if he doesn't eat Numbuh 84's art and your treehouse. Please Harvey? For your big sister?"

Numbuh 363 looks at her, then the Giant, and finally, his Sector. Both Numbuh 83 and 84 look like they could take care of the Giant for Numbuh 362, they smile as parents do while brainstorming. But Numbuh 363 doesn't share the same feeling. He pulls out his straw and squeezes out the juice from his juice box. He then drags both Numbuh 83 and 84 together into the treehouse and slams the little house's door. Inside, Numbuh 363 throws both Numbuhs 83 and 84 on a couch. Before one of the two speak, Numbuh 363 says: "Are you guys crazy to think of taking care of this Giant?!"

Numbuh 83 says: "But Numbuh 363, that's your sister giving an order, and she says the Giant has no where else to go."

"Yeah, but he can't stay here! Yeah it's an order, but she doesn't know where he came from! Or what the heck he is!" Numbuh 363 says.

Numbuh 83 slaps Numbuh 363 in the face and says: "Harvey, this is serious! She cares for him and she want's him safe. He's her friend for crying out loud. I mean, what if someone like Father could be after him? Or somebody else? Besides she says he needs food and shelter, so come on. Beside I doubt he would eat Lee's art. Please, Harvey, sir. Please?"

Numbuh 363 grunts and says: "Oh, darn you Sonya! You're always trying to make me do good, like my mom!" Numbuh 83 smiles and Numbuh 363 also says: "Also, don't ever slap me again!"

Numbuh 84 comes to Numbuh 83's side, and touches her shoulder. She looks at him and smiles. Numbuh 363 rolls his eyes, and the three walk out of the house and come before Numbuh 362, who is about ready to fall asleep from watching the Giant stop eating and falling asleep. She whistles him a lullaby, and he hums in joy as he closes his eyes. The three little kids approach Numbuh 362. She shakes her head and looks at them. Numbuh 363 says: "Rachel...order accepted. We'll take care of this giant, sculpting franken-robot...thing." Numbuh 362 smiles and hugs her brother, almost crushing his arms and lungs. Numbuh 83 giggles and Numbuh 363 blushes in embarrassment.

* * *

The Morning Dawn shines over the neighborhoods of Cleveland. It's absolutely stunning. It's autumn feel of the trees and houses, makes the world surrounding the sun, look alive and beautiful. Numbuh 362 rides a small bike owned by Sector W down a road to her house. She climbs up to he room and takes off her helmet and boots. She then tucks herself into her bed. She says: "Uh, just five minutes."

He Rainbow Monkey Alarm Clock goes off. Numbuh 362 groans and pulls out her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and knocks down her alarm clock. It falls and shatters. Then her mother calls from downstairs. She says: "Rachel sweetie, breakfast."

Numbuh 362 pulls the covers over her and sighs, disgusted. Then her mother says: "I also have a surprise." She jumps up and runs down the stairs and into the Kitchen. She sees her father, brown hear, navy blue glasses and in a black business suit, with an emerald green tie, is drinking coffee. Her mother, who is chubbier than her husband and has a danish styled hairdo is a the garage door. It looks like she's talking to someone. Who could it be? Numbuh 362 asks: "Mom, who are you talking to?" Her dad says: "Rachel honey, she's talking to your really cool babysister, she's sure you'll like."

Numbuh 362 asks: "Babysitter? But Mom..." Her mom turns to her daughter and says: "Oh Rachel, your daddy and I are going out of town for the weekend and we thought it would nice if you'd like this babysitter. He's cool, tall, active and handsome. Isn't that right?"

She reveals the babysitter is, Chad. He is wearing a red dress shirt, with blue jeans. He smirks at Numbuh 362's mom saying: "Why yes, Mrs. McKenzie."

Numbuh 362 is utterly shocked, as Chad looks at her with devious eyes.

"Ch...Chad?!" She says.

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

* * *

**Transmission ****Interrupted**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

******Author's Note: I want to give a thank you to both Celestial Rainstorm and GymnasticsRules101 for helping me out with this chapter. See you guys in a few weeks. I'll be resuming High School soon, and I'll be very busy. Keep Reading and remember, KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ!**


End file.
